


Sticky Notes

by tomcatgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, overnight bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcatgirl/pseuds/tomcatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes across an all night bookstore and needs a book to keep his mind off of things. Stiles is there to help with sticky notes and cozy blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

Derek discovered the small bookstore lit up as he walked by at 2 in the morning after visiting Laura’s grave. He thought it was a fluke, someone just left the lights on, but he saw people through the window. It was invitingly lit, spots of brighter light against an overall soothing glow. There were bean bags, loveseats, a full sized sofa, numerous armchairs that all looked well loved and well used. He opened the door. There were shelves everywhere, stacks of books on every table, next to every seat, there was a loft, he noticed, the handrail of the staircase was wrapped in softly glowing golden lights. There was a table against one wall that held a coffee maker, various teas, and fixings for hot chocolate, a trunk filled with blankets and piles of pillows around it. Derek noticed the smell, only slightly musty, coffee, vanilla, glue, faint traces of incense, and heat. He took stock of the old fashioned radiators that a few people were spread out in front of, he eyed a particularly plush looking rug in one corner, noticed the beautiful young man who had been looking at him since he stepped in the door. He moved forward with a small smile.

“Hey there. Haven’t seen you around before. First time?” he asked softly. No one around them stirred, no one looked up, no one made any indication that they had any interest in the conversation. There were murmurs from dark corners and faint strings of instrumental music wove through the noises of coffee cups, pages turned, and the soft slide of books being fit back onto their shelves. Derek took a breath as the knot in his stomach loosened.

“Yeah,” he breathed. The man nodded and gave him a small smile.

“I hope you like it here. Drinks are free, but if you want to donate it's always appreciated. If you want to buy anything, come find me.” The moles that dotted his face shifted with every word and Derek found himself returning the small smile with his own hesitant one. “Can I help you find anything in particular?”

“Something...nice,” Derek said softly. “Nice, quick, and...happy,” he murmured. The man nodded and headed straight for a table at the back. He returned shortly with a thin book and a smile.

“I read this a lot when my mom died,” he whispered as he pressed it into Derek's hands. “Help yourself to blankets, a drink, anything.” He left quickly and Derek settled on the rug in the corner with a blanket tucked around his legs.

A little over an hour later a box of tissues and a mug of hot chocolate appeared next to him.

Three hours later he was left with a closed book and a pile of tissues, an empty mug and a smile on his face.

\---

A month later Derek showed up at shop again, this time after a long day of work at the mechanic's shop and drinks with the rest of the staff. The man is there again, and he immediately is there, in front of him. “I didn't think you were coming back,” he said quietly.

“Why did you think that?”

“I thought I scared you off,” he replied. Derek shook his head.

“I want something with adventure,” he said. The man disappeared as Derek fixed himself a mug of tea. He came back just before Derek settled on the squishy rug where he had been last time and tucked the blanket around his legs.

“This is a classic adventure, and I don't care if you've read it already, it's worth another read.” Derek looked up at the man and gave him a tiny smile.

“Thank you.”

Derek snatched a piece of paper from the front desk and scrawled a note on it when he finished.

_You didn't scare me off._

_-Derek_

He tucked it into the cover of the book and left it on the rug.

\---

Derek came back a week later. He didn't see the man, and his heart sank a little. It lifted again when he looked to his rug and saw that there was already a book there. He settled in and fell into the fantasy realm. When he reached the end, there was a blue sticky note attached to the inside cover.

_I didn't want to._

_-Stiles_

Derek left the shop with a smile on his face and a blue sticky note in his wallet.

\---

The next time Derek went in, it was different. It was three weeks after he got the blue sticky note, and there was another book on his rug, new, by the looks of it. Derek sat and tucked the blanket around his legs, then cracked it open. The first page was blank. The second page was written in already familiar handwriting.

_Write it with me?_

He looked up and locked eyes with Stiles, who had come up while he was frozen in shock. “You don't have to,” he murmured as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his soft looking jeans. “I just meant that you're ridiculous, and I like to watch you when you read, and I know that you enjoy them, and you probably don't know but you make noise when you get to really big parts and I love that, and I look forward to seeing you every time you come in and I really think that I'd just like to—”

“Stiles,” Derek said firmly as he rested the book in his lap. “I expect royalties.” Stiles paused, stopped all motion as he looked down at the stubbled man on the rug in the corner of his shop. Derek lifted the corner of the blanket and Stiles was next to him in an instant.

“I'll get you a crown. You can be my king, how's that for royalties?” Derek chuckled and tucked the blanket around their legs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at tomcatgirl.tumblr.com!


End file.
